This invention relates to a novel mixing bowl. In particular, a mixing bowl is provided having a rim with three integral equidistantly spaced pourspouts.
Mixing bowls are commonly used in the preparation of food by people of all ages and physical conditions. Mixing bowls that are presently available are difficult to hold when filled and are difficult to pour from, particularly by persons having an arthritic condition. Such persons may have difficulty in lifting, turning, squeezing, gripping, toting, and bending manipulations. The bowl rim is narrow and thus difficult to grip. Further, if the bowl is provided with a pourspout, the bowl must be manipulated to properly position the pourspout.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,836 to Brazis et al. discloses a nestable mixing bowl with a rim flange. The rim flange provides an integral handle on one side of the bowl, and a pourspout on the other. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 262,682 to Morin discloses a mixing bowl having a pourspout and a handle. Both bowls have only a single pouring position and must be manipulated to properly position the pourspout for pouring. Further, the handle provided is only available for one hand, and does not provide a means to hold the bowl with two hands.
Neither the Brazis et al. mixing bowl nor others presently available meet the needs of users who have particular difficulties with motor skills involving the hands, while at the same time being attractive and not easily identifiable as a "special" product designed for physically challenged users. This latter consideration is especially important in avoiding stigma, and maintaining the user's self-esteem. Thus, there is a need for mixing bowls which, although designed with particular features easing their use by persons afflicted by arthritis and other like conditions, would be attractive and useful to all users of all ages and physical capacities.